


In your arms again

by Louwhowrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, It's really just fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sakusa comes to visit Atsumu, Takes Place in High School, with a little tiny tiny bit of angst at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwhowrites/pseuds/Louwhowrites
Summary: Atsumu and Sakusa are in a long-distance relationship and Sakusa comes to Hyogo for the week to see Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 202





	In your arms again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit long, in fact, it was even longer before I decided to have mercy and shorten it. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you will have as much fun reading it!

Kiyoomi and Atsumu started dating 5 months ago. It all started when Atsumu messaged Sakusa out of the blue via Facebook to know if he was going to the national youth camp. He wasn’t sure why he messaged him, he was just bored and curious. Then they began to talk more and more by messages, nearly every day. And when the camp began, they had already grown pretty close, and only grew closer. It was weird to finally be together. They shared their first kiss on the third day.

Distance relationships weren’t easy, especially when you are in high school, but they made it work. Atsumu’s team often teased him about giving all their secret strategies to the enemy but he never did any of that. Sakusa always said that his team didn’t need to know their strategies to beat them, as they were stronger. Not being able to see his boyfriend every day, to cuddle with him, to play volleyball with him, it was hard sometimes. But he didn’t mind because he knew that the day they would be together it would be amazing. And that day had arrived.

Kiyoomi was coming to Hyogo to see him for a week and two weeks later Atsumu would go to Tokyo to see him, also for a week. He was arriving in a few hours and Atsumu was a ball of nerves, literally shaking. He was finally going to see his boyfriend again Everything had to be perfect. And to make it worse it would be the first time Sakusa met his family. His parents had been a bit weirded out when their son told them he had a boyfriend who lived in Tokyo and whom he had only seen a couple of times. But they had already face-timed with Sakusa and found him very nice and had been reassured. Osamu already knew Sakusa from reputation and made fun of his twin for dating a blunt jerk and therefore being a masochist. But Atsumu knew that he had contacted Komori, not to spy but to “get some inside information on Sakusa”.

And now panic was all over the place at the Miya’s household. Well, at least Atsumu was panicking and running everywhere.

“Samu! You didn’t clean the bathtub twice! Do it again.”

Astumu was running around the house cleaning everything and giving orders to his twin who didn’t seem in a rush to do anything. The parents had been more than surprised to see the son who usually never did chores not only clean but also making sure everything was spotless. Their mother was in heaven.

“This Sakusa can make you clean? I already love him!”

“Very funny. Omi texted me, he’s at the train station. I’m going to pick him up and when I come back, I want everything to be extra clean! Understand?”

He sounded like his mother; it was bad. Osamu would never stop making fun of him. He heard his parents laughing as he closed the door.

When he arrived at the train station, he was even more nervous, if that was possible. But also, very excited. He was finally going to be able to hold his boyfriend. And eventually, here he was. Sakusa stood out with his tall frame and his face mask. Half of his face was hidden but as soon as he saw Atsumu his face lightened up and he hurried to meet him. Atsumu already had his arms wide open. They had discussed it the night before. Sakusa accepted to hug him as soon as he saw him, despite his hate for germs. Atsumu had promised to be perfectly clean. And finally, there they were, in each other’s arms. It felt even better than what Atsumu had imagined. He never wanted to let go; he had waited for this for so long. After some time, a man bumped into them and they suddenly remembered that they were in the middle of the train station and parted away.

“Welcome to my town! I’m so glad you are here!”

“Me too. The train ride was so long it was terrible. There was a child next to me. It wouldn’t stop rambling and crying and shouting. It was hell.”

“Aw poor Omi-Omi, you must have been so brave. Come on now, my family is waiting and I planned so many things for us to do. Can I hold your hand?”

Sakusa nodded and the corner of his eyes was pleated, sign that he was smiling. He grabbed Atsumu’s hand whose cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. His boyfriend was here. Really here, holding his hand. Together they walked to Atsumu’s house, mostly in comfortable silence.

When they arrived at the house Sakusa became visibly nervous. He never had to meet a boyfriend’s parents before, due to his lack of a boyfriend. Atsumu reassured him, saying that his parents already had a good impression of him. They were welcomed by Atsumu’s parents smiling at Kiyoomi and bowing to him.

“Hello Sakusa, it’s very nice to meet you for real. Come in, come in. Did you have a nice trip?”

His mother was very laid back and friendly and pretty much carried the conversation herself, Sakusa being a man of few words. She seemed to like him already.

“We’ll let you settle down; we’ll call you for dinner. Leave the door open okay?”

“Mom!”

Great, not even an hour in and she was already embarrassing him. He heard Kiyoomi chuckled at his red cheeks and became even more embarrassed.

Atsumu shared his room with Osamu who was sleeping on the top of their bunker bed. He nodded at Sakusa when he came in.

“Hey, nice to see you outside the court.”

“Likewise.”

Osamu went back to his book and Sakusa began to undo his suitcase. Atsumu made space for him in their closet and would let him his bed. When he told him that Kiyoomi frowned and said that there was no way he could take Atsumu’s bed.

“I know you eat in your bed, there must be crumbles everywhere.”

“No, I cleaned!”

Sakusa didn’t seem very convinced until Osamu told him that it was true, he spent most of yesterday cleaning the room. Only then he agreed to take the bed and let Atsumu sleep in a futon.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on Atsumu’s bed, watching volleyball videos and discussing them, much to Osamu’s dismay who said that romance is dead. But Atsumu didn’t care. He was resting against Kiyoomi’s chest and they were doing something they both loved.

“Look at this spike! I’m sure you could do that. With your gross wrists, it will be even nastier.”

“Hmm yeah. But I need a toss high enough then. I’ll see with our setter if he thinks he can set high enough.”

“I’m sure I could set high enough. How about we try it tomorrow? There’s a gym not far from here where we can train.”

“That would be good yeah”

Above them, Osamu groaned.

“Oh my god can’t you two just make out like normal people??”

They did not make out, they didn’t even kiss. Sakusa wasn’t feeling comfortable enough with Osamu in the same room. It was fine with Atsumu who didn’t want to force him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. But he did want to throw Osamu out of the room. Instead, he kissed Kiyoomi’s cheek and went back to watching the video.

They only left the room when they got called for dinner. His parents were very good cooks, that was where their love for food came from, and they beamed when Sakusa complimented them. They were very curious to know more about Kiyoomi, his family, his school, his team. Atsumu even joked that it looked more like an interrogation than a dinner. No one commented on the fact that Atsumu and Kiyoomi were holding hands under the table.

Kiyoomi stared at him when he brushed his teeth and scolded him when he was doing it wrong, he also made him follow a very strict skincare routine. Atsumu loved it. He loved every second of it. It was like a dream, to be with him again. It was only the first day and he wouldn’t wait for all of the others to come.

At midnight Atsumu was still awake, he couldn’t stop thinking. At first, he was thinking about how much of a great time they were going to have. Then his anxiety came and all he could think of was how Sakusa was going to find him annoying, hate him, break up with him and leave. He didn’t want this to happen. He felt so good with Sakusa, it was like when they were talking by messages or Skype but a hundred times better. He didn’t want it to stop.

“Atsumu? Are you awake?”

He jumped in surprise when he heard Kiyoomi whisper. He turned to him and nodded, he didn’t want to speak and wake Osamu up. He was a bit in awe at the sight of Sakusa with messy hair in his bed. That was his boyfriend. Said boyfriend seemed a bit hesitant, almost shy.

“I can’t sleep. Can you…. Can you join me? In the bed?”

Atsumu was pretty sure he felt his jaw hit the floor. His germaphobe of a boyfriend asked him to join him in bed? It was a very bad idea. It was a one-person bed, not at all made to fit two tall teens, his brother was right above them, what if they fell asleep together in the bed? Osamu would never shut up about it. He hurriedly got out of his futon and went under the blanket, in the space Sakusa was trying to create for him. He still couldn’t believe it, even with Sakusa’s arms around him.

“You hate physical contact.”

“Yeah but you are clean so it’s okay. And I kind of wanted to do this for months now and I only have a week, you know.”

This boy was going to be the death of him. Kiyoomi was red from his confession and Atsumu wanted to scream. His boyfriend who hated touching wanted to have him close that bad?

“Aww Omi, you’re so whipped for me, that’s embarrassing.”

“You literally cried when I told you I got my train tickets. And if you don’t like it, I can still stop.”

Atsumu knew he was teasing him, he knew that, but when he felt the embrace loosen up, he freaked out a little.

“No, no, I don’t mind! Hell, I’ve been wanting to do this for even longer than you.”

He spoke a bit too loud and they heard Osamu groan and turn in his bed. Kiyoomi looked at him disapprovingly but soon there was a soft smile on his face, mirrored by Atsumu. Kiyoomi was scratching the back of his head, right where his scalp and neck met, and it felt amazing. He could have fallen asleep right here, if not for that little voice in his head saying that he should go back to his futon otherwise he would get lectured by his parents who specifically said: “do not share your bed with Sakusa, you would break it and Osamu sleeps here too.” He just didn’t want to go; it was so warm.

“Omi-Omi, can I kiss you?”

There was a low hm of agreement, Kiyoomi’s eyes were already shut and he looked like was dozing off. Atsumu shook him awake and asked again, ignoring the glare of his boyfriend. He didn’t want to kiss him if he was only half-conscious. This time Sakusa nodded while muttering a soft yes. It was only a soft and sleepy peck but it was more than enough for Atsumu who kissed him once more before going back to his futon, trying very hard to ignore Sakusa’s groan of disappointment.

The next day they headed to the gym close to their house to try out the new attack they saw the day before. His parents thought that they could, and should, have done something else like visiting the city, but with two volleyball players who wanted to go pro, it was of no use. Osamu got a bit upset.

“I swear to god Tsumu if in October he pulls out this attack against us I’m going to break your knees.”

They ignored him and went to the gym. Atsumu wasn’t worried about the attack possibly defeating them if they ever came face to face in the tournament, his team was strong enough to beat them. Itachiyama already beat them once but this time they would do even better, and destroy them. With all the love he had for Sakusa they were going to make them cry. He simply wanted to help his boyfriend improve, so the match between them would be even better. Secretly he hoped that Itachiyama’s setter wouldn’t be good enough to match the tosses Atsumu would set to Sakusa and therefore Kiyoomi would only be able to do the attack with him and him only.

The gym was open every day so anyone in the neighbourhood could come and play any sport they wanted if the person in charge was okay with it. Atsumu and Osamu didn’t even need to ask anymore, they just came and settled the net and played. They were stretching when a woman who often came to play badminton came by.

“Hello Atsumu-chan, how are you doing? Who is this handsome young man with you? Is this the boyfriend you were telling us about? My, my you weren’t lying about his good looks.”

Atsumu wanted to die. Why, oh why did she have to say that? The worse was that he could hear Sakusa laugh behind him. His boyfriend rarely laughed and when he did was because Atsumu made a fool of himself. And the culprit, apparently proud of herself, just walked away to continue to play badminton. His entire face was burning and Sakusa didn’t seem to be able to stop laughing. He couldn’t even enjoy this beautiful sight because he was too busy trying to get swallowed by the floor.

“So, you talked about my good looks?”

He didn’t even have the time to answer that Sakusa was back into another burst of laughter. He couldn’t see what was so funny anyway. After a moment Kiyoomi finally stopped laughing and came closer to him, drying his tears.

“I’m sorry, it’s just surprising to me, that you talked about me like that. And you have to admit that it was funny.”

“It’s really not. Can we just forgive it and play volleyball?”

Sakusa shook his head to say no and got up to get a ball. He hated him so much. Nevertheless, he got up as well and they began to practise. He missed setting for Kiyoomi, it was fun. No one on his team wanted tosses that high and just the right amount of distance from the net. Of course, his amazing boyfriend could spike pretty much anything but he enjoyed these tosses more. He hoped that in many years they would still be together and playing on the same team. It was always challenging to find the perfect toss so that Sakusa could do his nastiest spikes. They had to go back to the video more than once and try new things many times, but it was fun, they were both having a great time. Until Osamu arrived to tell them that lunch was about to be served and that they should answer their phones. Sakusa was frustrated because he didn’t have the time to master the spike yet. He hated to let things unfinished. Atsumu brushed his back with a smile.

“Don’t worry, we’ll go back after lunch and this time we will get it.”

And that was how they lost their first day together by training all day long. Neither of them minded though, they had fun and by dinner, they could hit it a few times. It was far from perfect but it was already pretty good. Even better, Atsumu was pretty sure that Itachiyama’s setter wouldn’t be able to do this toss. He didn’t say it to Sakusa of course, he didn’t want to admit that they both spent the day practising an attack that would be useless to both of their teams.

They spent the next day visiting the town, there were a few places to see like the museum, the castle and the temple. Atsumu congratulated himself on searching for the smaller streets beforehand, like this they managed to avoid most of the crowd. It was weird to be visiting his hometown. He was born there and yet he never went to the castle other than that one time with middle school and all he remembered from that day was that their grandma made their picnic and put some fatty tuna in his. When he told Kiyoomi that story he had to pause to get over how revolted Kyoomi looked. It turned out that his boyfriend was a historian nerd and loved castles. He liked the town and asked a lot of questions, making Atsumu pull out Wikipedia more than once. 

That night Atsumu still wasn’t sleeping. He didn’t like sleeping in futons and never slept well when he wasn’t in his bed. Besides he was still too excited about the thought of Kiyoomi being in the same room as him, so close. Atsumu could touch him whenever he wanted, with Sakusa’s consent of course. He couldn’t wrap his head around it. He could see his frown or smug smirk not without a screen between them. He heard shuffling in his bed and a whisper. 

“Atsumu, are you sleeping? Come join me.”

Atsumu didn’t hesitate for a second and rushed to get into the bed. This was heaven, he thought as he put his arms around Kiyoomi. His boyfriend’s hair was so soft and smelled so good he wanted to play with them so badly, but he knew that it would only worsen Kiyoomi’s terrible bed hair. Every morning as soon as he woke up, he would rush to the bathroom to fix his hair but Atsumu caught sight of it the day before and he hadn’t been able to stop laughing for the rest of the day. He looked down on Sakusa’s face which was resting on his chest.

“Would you like me to give you a real pet name? A cute lover thing?”

“No. Absolutely not.”

But there was a blush on Kiyomi’s cheeks and suddenly he was avoiding his eyes. He couldn’t believe it, Omi wanted him to give him a pet name!

“You do! Okay, wow, what about love? Dear? Darling? Babe?”

The blushing intensified and went down Sakusa’s neck who seemed more and more flustered. He seemed to be looking for somewhere to hide.

“Babe? You like that one? Okay, babe, I’ll call you like that from now on, what do you think?”

“It’s fine, I guess.”

It was so muttered that Atsumu barely caught it, which would have been such a shame. Kiyoomi’s face was hidden in Atsumu’s chest but the blush was still obviously spreading to his neck. Atsumu laughed at how cute his boyfriend was and played with his hair for a little bit, waiting for Sakusa to get less embarrassed. 

“I’m still calling you Ratsumu.”

“Babe! That isn’t cute at all!”

Sakusa mumbled something about Atsumu not being cute in the first place before tightening his arms around him and raising his head a little. His hair was a mess, his eyes were barely opened and he was holding back a yawn, he was adorable and Atsumu was melting. Osamu was right, he was whipped for him. 

"Babe, can I kiss you?" 

Kiyoomi nodded and moved to get his face closer to his and kissed him softly. His kisses were always soft and slow and made Atsumu melt. He was hopeless. After a few more kisses he had to force himself to leave and go back in his uncomfortable futon, despite Sakusa trying to hold him back. He wasn’t the only one who was whipped. 

They woke up to the sound of rain pouring on the window. It didn't stop for the day and therefore all of Atsumu’s plans for the day were drowning in the huge pools the rain was creating. He was pretty bummed about it, he had a picnic near the sea, but not on the beach because Omi hated it and it just wasn't a good idea. 

It turned out not so bad, they spent most of the day on the couch watching movies or volleyball games. Osamu joined them to watch the game between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa, Kiyoomi brought it with him, he still hadn't had time to watch it. They kept pressing pause to analyze what was going on. Karasuno was coming to the nationals and neither of them ever played against them, only Sakusa and Atsumu saw Kageyama play. 

"Tobio-kun is a goody-two-shoes isn't he?" 

"He's quite good. His tosses are nice to spike and he is also very good at spiking and receives. So far the rest of his team seem to be not bad either. But I still don't understand how they defeated Wakatoshi-kun, he seems to be in a good form and his spikes are as powerful as usual."

Atsumu pouted and snuggled closer into Sakusa’s arms. He was better than Kageyama, his tosses were amazing unlike Tobio's. And Ushijima was kind of a jerk. Not that he ever talked to him more than that one time last year but still. He didn't like that Sakusa called him by his first name while he was Ratsumu. Besides Kiyoomi could barely remember anyone's name, Komori always had to whisper the names of the people he was talking to. 

Meanwhile, Kiyoomi didn't seem to realize that his boyfriend was getting jealous of Ushijima and Kageyama. He was too busy analyzing what he saw, Karasuno's libero seemed to be capable of receiving Ushijima’s attacks, which was impressive. He was trying to understand how he did it because even Komori didn't get it that fast and he was the best libero. It was only when he realized that Atsumu wasn't looking at the screen anymore that he paused the video. Osamu groaned in the background and complained about "lovebirds who forget that he is here and also watching" while leaving. 

"What's wrong? You said that you wanted to see what Kageyama and the spiker he talked about were capable of, so why aren't you watching?" 

Atsumu mumbled something intelligible and went back to pouting. He didn't care about Kageyama and his number 10 anymore, all he cared about was that Sakusa was more invested in Ushijima than in him. He was being ridiculous, he was the one who suggested watching the video in the first place, why was he complaining? Sakusa caressed his hair. 

"Atsumu? What's wrong?" 

"Why are you calling him Wakatoshi-kun?" 

Sakusa didn't understand where that came from. He was talking about the bald guy who kept yelling, what did Wakatoshi-kun had to do with it?

"Because I respect him, he's a very impressive opponent, one of the few whose attacks are more difficult than mine. And his hygiene standards are high."

It didn't seem to satisfy Atsumu at all, quite the contrary. His hygiene standards were high too! Sometimes. When he wanted. Okay maybe they weren't most of the time but when he was with Sakusa he made sure everything was clean. And he couldn't rival with Ushijima's attacks but his serves were pretty good. Why was he trying to compare himself to him anyway? Because his boyfriend kept praising him, more than he praised him? Because he was stronger than him? He wasn't sure. 

His silence was confusing Sakusa even more. He couldn't understand what was wrong with Atsumu. He seemed to be fine earlier so what was it? And what did it have to do with Ushijima? Suddenly he remembered something Komori told him. Atsumu could be insecure sometimes and had the tendency to compare himself to other people, and more often than once he wasn’t nice with himself. Could it be that he was doing it right now? Comparing himself to Ushijima? He would have to be careful in his words, something he was terrible at, to make him feel better. 

"You know, Ushijima is stronger than you."

"Jeez, thanks Sakusa, I knew that."

Only one sentence in and it already wasn't going well. Atsumu seemed to withdraw into himself. That wasn't good at all. And Kiyoomi was notoriously bad at social interactions. 

"He's stronger as an outside hitter in the literal sense of the word. He is very powerful and his left-handedness gives a different spin to the ball which makes him a dangerous opponent. But because he relies so much on strength his game sense and technique lack a bit. You are a setter, your technique and game sense are on point and you know hos to use your teammates’ strengths to their best. You can’t compare the two of you because you play two different positions and two different styles.”

Atsumu was close to tears. It was stupid but he needed to hear that. It meant even more coming from Sakusa because he was his boyfriend but most importantly he didn’t flatter people, far from it. When he complimented someone it was always genuine. He had always been insecure and hid it under layers of smugness and jerkiness. He knew he wasn’t as good as other players, and that he would probably never come close and it was hard. But he trained every day to be the best he could. He made so much effort to improve his playing, to be the best setter, it felt good to hear Sakusa tell him that he was good. His face was still hidden in Sakusa’s sweatshirt, he didn’t want him to see his red face and teary eyes.

“Thanks, Omi, means a lot.”

“You’re welcome. You don’t have to be jealous of Ushijima, he’s not my boyfriend, you are. Besides he’s this close to finally confess to the redhead guy.”

That made Atsumu snap his head up. Omi may not look like it but he was a huge gossip. he loved to hear every gossip, even though he rarely shared it. He only ever gossiped with Komori and Atsumu. Atsumu’s insecurities and feelings were suddenly thrown out of the window because he too was a huge gossip. Every evening they would text to tell each other the tea, as Atsumu said, it was one of his favourite moment of the day.

“No way! He will? How bold of him, wow. Okay, spill the tea.”

Kiyoomi smiled, relieved to see his boyfriend not jealous or insecure anymore, and scratched the back of Atsumu’s head while telling him everything he knew. They spent the next hour or so gossiping about everyone at their respective schools before they ran dry on it and decided, not without a bit of shame, to put on the worst drama they could find on the internet. Osamu even came back to watch it with them. In the end, even with the rain, they managed to spend a nice day. 

The end of the week arrived far too soon. It seemed like it began only a day ago and yet it was already over and now Sakusa was thanking Atsumu’s parents one last time for welcoming him. Atsumu didn’t want him to go, he got used to having him around, to eat with him, to join him in the bed at night when everyone was asleep, to hold his hand, to hug him, to kiss him. He felt like he didn’t do it enough. He was feeling pretty bummed out when he walked Sakusa to the train station, his hand being held tight in his. He was going to miss him so much. 

Once they arrived there Sakusa took him in his arms and hugged him to tight it nearly hurt. Atsumu tried to breathe as deeply as he could to get a good smell of Kiyoomi. That sounded weird but his boyfriend was doing the same so it was okay. He tried to remember how soft his hair was, how pretty his eyes were up close, how he fitted so well in his arms. They kept kissing too, they were probably putting a show for the rest of the train station but neither of them cared. Atsumu wasn’t going to get any of it for the next two weeks until he went to Tokyo. 

“I’m going to miss my train.”

But Sakusa’s embrace didn’t loosen up a bit, he sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Atsumu hummed but didn’t move either.

“Just two more minutes. I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too, but we’ll see each other in two weeks.”

It seemed way too far away but Atsumu resigned himself and let Sakusa go, slowly. He kissed him one last time before Sakusa had to hurry to not miss his train. Atsumu waved at him until the train was already long gone. He felt like crying. Thank goodness he stole Kiyoomi’s sleep shirt, like this he would still have a bit of him. He hoped he wouldn’t be too mad about it. 

When he came home he went straight to his bedroom. His bed still smelled a bit like him. He had promised Sakusa to change the sheets as soon as he left but they both knew it was a lie. He was suddenly a bit cold and went to take a sweatshirt, that was when he noticed that one of them was missing. He wasn’t the only one who stole clothing, at least Kiyoomi wouldn’t lecture him about theft. Besides he would give the shirt back in two weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, maybe I'll do a following with Atsumu in Tokyo but nothing for sure


End file.
